cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Defense Union
The United Defense Union The United Defense Union (UDU) is a defensive alliance created to promote peace and detur aggression. Founded in 2006, the UDU is relatively new alliance that is actively seeking new members. Membership is open to all nations. __TOC__ I. Charter United Defense Union Charter Preamble :This sacred document shall outline the purpose and structure of the United Defense Union (UDU). We are a defensive alliance devoted to the protection and service of our members, and to help promote prosperity and peace through out the cyber verse. I. Application and membership :Any Nation of Any Color, political belief, and ideals are welcome into the UDU. We respect the rights of all nations to govern as they please while abiding by this document during their membership II. Rules and regulations :To allow for unity and prosperity of this alliance, the following rules are to be followed by all members: ::1. Never attack another member of the UDU ::2. Respect your fellow members ::3. Do not disrespect the alliance by posting derogatory things about the UDU. ::4. Respect all people of the Cyber verse whatever their views may be. You may provide constructive criticism but flaming is unacceptable. Failure to follow these rules shall result in expulsion or suspension from the alliance. All expulsion are to be voted on by the alliance council III. Elections & Officials :The government of the UDU consists of the following positions: President, Minister of Defense, Minister of Recruitment, Minister of Domestic Affairs, and the council. Each shall uphold the values of this charter and shall perform their duties to the fullest as they can humanly possible. Elections will take place at the beginning of every month. IV. President :This is the highest position in the UDU. The President shall govern the alliance and act as a figure head for the UDU. His/Her responsibility is the management of our members so they may prosper and become established members of the community. V. Minister of Defense :The duty of this position is to organize the defense, aid, and management of the UDU during times of war and strife. He/she shall also uphold the charter for his duties VI. Minister of Recruitment :The duty of this position is to increase the membership levels of the UDU. He/She shall promote the good intention and the positives of this grand alliance. VII. Minister of Domestic Affairs :This position involves management of two departments. Trade and Foreign affairs. The goal of this position is to try to find the most efficient trades for our members, and to open relations with other alliances. VIII. The Alliance Council :This group of 6 members shall vote on amendments to the charter, punishments for wrongdoings, and award merits for going beyond the call of duty. IX. Voting procedure :When an issue comes up, such as an amendment to our charter, the first process shall be a vote from the community of members. If the bill passes it shall be voted on by the alliance council. Finally if the bill passes the council, the president shall either approve or veto it. ---- II. History : Founding ::July 3rd, 2006: President John of Earnomah founds the UDU. : Membership ::July 3rd, 2006: Tannattia joins the UDU ::July 4th, 2006: Maximo joins the UDU ::July 5th, 2006: Western Confederacy joins the UDU ::July 5th, 2006: Monstropia joins the UDU ::July 6th, 2006: Sparrland joins the UDU ::July 6th, 2006: Elysrian Union joins the UDU III. Military : Order of Battle : War :: The Pigmy War Langaraman (rogue nation) vs. Western Confederacy (UDU) :::July 3, 2006 - July 11, 2006 ::::July 3 The Nation of Langaraman attacks the Western Confederacy. ::::July 4 The Western Confederacy counter-attacks Langaraman. The result is a stale-mate between the two countries. Seeing a prolonged war, Moltke, ceasar of the Western Confederacy, requests foreign aid. Foreign aid was provided by members of the UBU. Subsequently, the Western Confederacy receives large sums of troops, currency, and technology. ::::July 5 The Western Confederacy with renewed resources attacks Langaraman, however the inital deployment of troops cause instability in the Western Confederacy. The initial attack is Pyhhric victory, but reduces Langaraman's army size to just two troops. ::::July 6 In a mid-night attack the Western Confederacy engages in yet another counter-attack, this time besieging the city-state of Langaraman. Langaraman's government is thrown into anarchy. ---- Joining Membership applications can be made at the UDU bulletin board. Category:Alliances